Never
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Forever is a very long time. Still, does forgetfulness cover missing Planned dates? EirinXTeruyo. Oneshot. Starts out a bit angsty but ends up more sensual I think. M level


_A/N: Well, I've wanted to do an EirinXTeruyo for a while. This one starts out a bit angsty, but that fits Teruyo. Oneshot, not betaed. _

(Eientei: Infirmary)

"You really should watch where you are going Reisen." Eirin stated as she finished wrapping Reisen's ankle. The thought of how durable moon rabbits should be seemed to contrast to Reisen's injury. Perhaps she was losing her vitality.

"Yes, Master." Reisen said and then replaced her shoes before departing the room. As Eirin walked over to the other end of the room, she blew out the wall fixtures and then returned to her worktable. The normally neat table was cluttered with stacks of documents and a few diagrams. The current project was not fairing well much to Eirin's chagrin.

Clearly frustrated Eirin just blew out the remaining candles and left the infirmary. Walking down the long hall, her thoughts began to drift elsewhere, to other things, and to other people.

After walking for some time she came upon the hot springs. Finding no one inside, she continued down the hall to her room. Once inside she saw the evening gown hanging on the door to her closet and remembered something that was previously hidden in her mental priority list.

"Kaguya…" Eirin whispered suddenly remembering the engagement.

(Eientei: Kaguya's Room)

The sound of keyboard keys seemed to fill the room as Kaguya pounded on the keyboard seemingly trying to slash her way out of a puzzle challenge. Being the current mood, the keyboard didn't have a chance.

"Damn that Eirin! She forgot something as plain as the nose on her face!" Kaguya seethed just barely under breath. Making Kaguya wait was not advisable, however standing her up was much worse. Though her pride had been considerably wounded, Kaguya didn't seem to want to destroy everything. She just wanted to cry, to curl up in her futon and forget such an arrangement had ever been made.

It was just so humiliating.

It would be months before she ever let Eirin touch her again, let alone hold her. The thought made Kaguya pulse with agony as she finally gave up and slammed the laptop's lid closed and then set it on the table.

The loneliness began to gnaw away at her again as Kaguya tugged at the straps of her dress desperately wanting to lay bare and writhe in her excruciating anger. And as the dress flew across the room, Kaguya flopped down onto the bed not even bothering to cover her nakedness. And as Kaguya began to sob, warm arms wrapped around her making her wonder if she was going insane.

"Get out of here. Don't touch me." Kaguya said as she tried to push the arms apart half-heartedly. "Get your…" Kaguya paused as she felt the arms wrap around her more and warm skin touch her back.

"Kaguya, I don't want to." Eirin said as she pulled the quivering Kaguya closer. Kaguya's rejection of the situation seemed to break as she turned her head.

"Please kiss me. Please love me." Kaguya requested as the light touch of lips upon her own seemed to push aside the regret that had been filling up inside of her. Slowly, she felt the despair being pulled out of her making her feel lighter. Kaguya's senses continued to cleanse and her body began to demand more.

As the grip was broken, Kaguya sat up and the two once again began kissing. Except it was Kaguya embracing Eirin. The savoring was exquisite as time seemed to, for once, lend some favor.

Kaguya stood as Eirin began to caress, not a single inch was left untouched, on her knees, and Eirin began to worship the exiled princess that stood before her. Kaguya's shoulders relaxed into Eirin palms. Eirin's hands seemed to glide though the dark locks with ease; Eirin's touched her lips to Kaguya's stomach as her hands worked malleable calves.

Touching her nose briefly to Kaguya's belly, Eirin could smell the blooming flower that taunted her touch, yet she pressed on standing up and taking Kaguya into her arms. The latter teased her by pushing stiff nipples into her stomach. Smiling honestly, Kaguya guided Eirin's hands to her chest as the latter took control. Moving her legs apart, Kaguya willingly accepted Eirin's warm thigh as the two continued to kiss slowly once more.

"You respond to my every touch." Eirin whispered as the two looked down at her hands. Kaguya blushed at the sight of her own breasts being molded again and again as her nipples begged for even more attention. Kaguya let her mind go as she reacted to every pinch, every roll. Deep pink had flushed across her chest as her body willingly accepted every manipulation, every taunt. Between her legs, it was so very hot. Her nipples wanted more force. The slow build drove her insane as she reached up to Eirin's face.

"I love you Eirin, the only person I've ever loved." Kaguya tried to find the words among the tears. "Eirin, do of me as you wish. My body hungers for you and I can no longer stand it." Kaguya confessed as she felt her back meet the futon and the tears wiped from eyes.

"My love." Eirin whispered softly as kneeled before Kaguya. Having taken grasp, Eirin allowed herself her first taste of the princess's deepest love. And as Eirin cleaned her master's thighs, she could feel the quivering of need. Knowing how slow she had been, Eirin knew that release would not take much effort. Looking across she could see Kaguya's hands already gripping the sheets.

Spreading Kaguya's glistening pedals, Eirin did not make her wait. Instead Kaguya's insides welcomed her as she slid two fingers slow and deep. Kaguya's core thrummed with unrestricted pleasure as Eirin upped the ante.

"Eirinnnnnnnnn. Ittt's …" Kaguya forced her mouth shut as she seemed to find the will to hold back the torrent. But Eirin's assault pushed though as Kaguya's legs pushed against Eirin's head. Kaguya's hand had long since found Eirin's.

As it came Kaguya had bitten into her finger and arched her back. So many things went though her mind, yet she dare not say them out loud. Her perception once came into focus as Eirin embraced her from the behind once more.

"I want to sleep, Eirin, please let me wake up in your arms." Kaguya said whilst blushing.

"I would never leave you alone. Never." Eirin said as she quietly stroked her lover's head.


End file.
